1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection-plate-attached electronic member.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a protection-plate-attached electronic member, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-90053, the protection-plate-attached electronic member in which a protection plate is arranged on a side of the front surface of a display panel, and the protection plate and the display panel are bonded to each other for protecting the display panel. It is necessary for such a protection-plate-attached electronic member that both of the protection plate and the display panel are firmly fixed to each other lest the protection plate and the display panel be easily separated from each other at the time of use. Hence, a bonding agent which is cured after bonding (for example, UV-curable resin or heat-curable resin), an adhesive compound which resists peeling without causing transformation of its state even after bonding, or the like is used for firmly fixing the display panel and the protection plate to each other lest they be easily separated from each other.
In a case where an alien substance, an air bubble, or the like enters into a gap between the display panel, which forms a screen area, and the protection plate after the display panel and the protection plate are bonded together, the protection-plate-attached electronic member is judged as an inferior good. However, because the joining strength between the display panel and the protection plate through the bonding agent or the adhesive compound is high, the display panel and the protection plate cannot be peeled from each other, and consequently it is a fact that the protection-plate-attached electronic member is obliged to be abandoned after all.